


Shan

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Shan

Brienne dhaxyada ku fadhiya oo jirka ka ag inkastoo iyadu maqli karo dhawaaqyada dagaal hirarkii on baxsan godkii . Waxay og yahay inay iyadu waa inay ka caawiso - iyadu ka dhigay doorashada iyo waxba ma jiraan in laga helay by iyagoo ooyaya oo sida ilmo marxumada ag . In dhamaadka , waxaa weli ma ay xitaa ku jirtay way adag tahay . Her seef ka gooyay wuxuu jidhka Lady Catelyn ee sida si fudud maadaama ay ka gooyay wuxuu jidhka aawadiis Rabbigu cadaawayaashoodii oo iyada ku dhaarteen . In dhamaadka , iyada sharaf lahaa no way adag tahay in iyada oo arrimihii ugu badan qof kasta oo kale ee .

Waxay la jarred ka reverie by clatter of hooves faras ee dabaqa dhagax oo bohoshii ka soo . Waxay si toos ah u taagan buuqooda , laga bilaabo dhabta ah kor -amed Mooge ee ka mid ah dheecaan dhaqdhaqaaq sida ay u kacda . Waxay hoos u dhigtaa geedku marka ay aragto in ay tahay oo kaliya Jaime iyo tallaabooyinka hore ee jirka ka mid ah oo dhulka , aadan hubin waxa la yidhaahdo . Waxay ku dhiiri gelinayaa in uu lumay oo uu la maleyn karin in dagaalka iyo la daboolay ee dhiiga . Ma aha inuu , iyada oo u maleeyo in uu ka dismounts fudayd iyo bilaabaa inuu si tartiib ah ku socdo , iyada oo xagga .

Waxay ogsoon tahay in indhaha uu kor iyo hoos u jirkeeda , hubiyo dhaawac , ka dibna hagaajin on foomka garbinaya dabaqa godka ku iyada ka danbeeya . Waxay god oo garbaha iyada oo kiciyaa iyada garka . Waxey aheyd in aan , iyada maleeyo . Waxaad igu og tahay . Waxaad og tahay waxaan jeclaan lahaa oo aan ku samaysay haddii aan ma lahayn in ay .

Iyaga hana ee ku hadla sidii uu u socda si toos ah isu taagi horteeda of . Brienne adkaada leh doonitaan ah inay ku qabsoomayn oo uu gacanta iyo isaga u sheegi in ay weli waa naagta isku sheegtay in ka hor ahaa . Waxay weli aaminsan yahay in sharafta iyo dhaartooda iyo samaynta waxa xaqa ah . Waxay doonaysaa inay Daa'uud u sheegaan in Lady Stoneheart runtii ma Lady Catelyn iyo iyada oo aan si dhab ah nidar jabtay . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxa ay og tahay in ereyada noqon lahayd wax aan micno lahayn , waayo, iyadu dhihi karaan wax alla wixii ay jecel yahay , laakiin qof kasta in kale oo dhan weligaa odhan doono waa in ugu dambeyntii Lady Stark dilay seef , iyada oo ku dhaarteen , Brienne Beauty ah . Waxay xajiya, iyada hubka u dhow dhinac iyada , faraheed, iyada giijin, gacantaada midig iyo unclenching on amed ee hilt .

" Waxaad dilay Catelyn Stark , " ayuu ugu dambeyntii dhigayaa . " Lady Stoneheart . "

" Haa , " ay ogolaato , iyada cod xooggan oo iyada u fiiriyey joogta ah .

" Good , " ayuu si tartiib ah ayuu yidhi . " Qof lahaa . "

"Waan ogahay , " ayay tiri .

Wuxuu gaadhaya riyadda garabka oo iyana isagii bay dhaafi cidduu doono , ma in la yidhaahdo wax ku tasbiixsan falalkiisa . Waxay u qaadi karin lo'dooda . Laakiinse isagu waxba kama - wuxuu soo dhaweeyay kaliya at iyada , indhaha cagaaran iyo qallaanqal .

On kale maalin kasta , iyada oo hoos u lahaa iyada dhaygagay . Laakiin maanta way ka duwan tahay . Waxay u kala duwan . Waxay soo xusuusatay maalintaas at Harrenhal , ka dib markii uu iyada u sheegay oo ku saabsan Aerys , markii uu waagii baryey ayuu iyada at inaan dhunkado isaga ama habaar, isaga ama wax ka qaban . In kasta oo ayna ahayn geesi ah oo ku filan inay ku tuuraan erayadiisii uu gadaal isaga , si kastaba ha ahaatee inta doonayo in , iyada , falana wixii ka fogaan doono fiiriyey oo iyadu ma odhan doono wax si uu u doondoono ansixinta falalkiisa . Iyadu waxay u aragtaa sida ay diiran biyaha lahaa maalintaas in Harrenhal , markuu u sheegay in runta iyo uumi lahaa oo laab laab agagaarka garbihiisa ...

Waxay kale diiwaan isbeddelka wejigiisa hor ayuu guuro - indhihiisa ka muuqato in ay gudcur iyo afka qaybo uu wax yar , sida laga goorta uu ku saabsan yahay in ay la dagaalamaan . Waxay uun ka yaabban ayuu waxa uu arkay in wejiga keeni isbedelka noocaas ah marka wuxuu gacanta ku soo guuro garabka in ay xagga dambe ee madaxa u ah iyo iyada wuxuu ka uu jiidayo isaga ka gees ah si xoog ah ku dhawaad oo ku filan si ay u keeni iyaga oo labaduba si overbalance .

Markaas afkiisa waa kuweed on , kulul oo ku adkaysanayaan in . Waxay leedahay waayo-aragnimo yar leh dhunkashada , laakiin ma aha in nooca dhunkasho u baahan in si dhab ah . Waa quus iyo celebratory waqti isku mid ah iyo wax kasta oo aad dhunkan, Brienne weligii maqlay oo ku saabsan in song ah . Sida oo gadhkana Xagashada iyada iyada garka iyo gacmaha ballaaran oo uu jirka ka dhex mushaaxaan , iyada oo u maleeyo in ay ka wanaagsan tahay dhunkasho ee song , maxaa yeelay waxaa dhacaya , iyada oo si .

Wuxuu ugu dambeyntii afkiisa uu jiidayo , isla iyo Brienne la toosinayo , fakarayso in uu sii dayn doono inay tagaan iyada . Wuxuu ma . Isaga oo kurtin sugtaa yar oo dhabarka oo uu gacantiisa dhaxyada la tiicayo , iyada oo timaha . Haweenaydu ma dareemi kartaa diirimaad jidhkiisa ah iyada oo ay hubka u , laakiin dhididka dhigaysa wejiga u muuqdaan kuwo meel simbiriirixo leh oo kuweed ah ka gees ah .

" Jaime .... " Brienne says breathlessly . "Waa in aynaan u sheeg in ay hoggaamiye waxaa lagu dilay . " Waxay ku nafisaan in ay weli waa inay awoodaan inay la hadlaan dareen . " Dhammaan kuwa hubka ay wada dumin waa in la tudhay . " Waxay ka filaysaa inuu iyada u canaanteen in aan ka tagayay godkii la wadaagto news this si dhakhso ah ama si iyada ku kajamaan oo loogu talagalay inay noqoto oathbreaker ah .

" Haa , " ayuu yidhi . " Brienne ... Waxaan ma aha inay ... Haddii aadan rabin in la yaqaan in aad ahayd ... "

" Waxay ii ahayd , " ayay tiri . "Waxaan leedahay doonaa camal aan , adee . "

Wuxuu u eg yahay Xaalka by brusqueness ee kadiska ah iyo nin gacantiisa koob iyada dhabanka guuro . " Dhammaan iyaga , makaa dhigay ?" ee uu codsado .

Waxay la kulmi karin inuu indhihiisa kasta oo dheer iyo iyada u fiiriyey dhibciyo si afkiisa . " Dhammaan iyaga , " ayay tiri aayar u socday .

"Waxaan ku faraxsanahay waxa of , " ayuu yidhi , si tartiib ah , kolkaasay iyo foorarsiga hoos jirka oo . " Waa in aad in iyaga u sheegayaa noqon , markaas . Iyaga Shows , " ayuu yidhi , arrinta codkiisa ah oo dhab ah .

Waxay Dawlihii iyo yaalba qaado madaxa gacanta ka mid ah , taas oo iyadu qabataa -amed Mooge . Faraha iyada Gariirad in timaha hal mar Auburn iyo rabo for ahaan kooban oo sheegtay in ha karin Jaime qaado eedayn iyo ammaan ah ee dhimashada finalka Lady Stoneheart ee . Laayay Ned Stark ee bir u gaar ah , iyada maleeyo . Waxay sheathes seef , waayo, iyadu waa og yahay waa khatar , laakiin ma aha mid dareemi xaq u leeyahay inuu qaado daqiiqad this .

Jaime u taagan kor u iyada ag , iyo waxay tahay inay tahay la yaabay markii uu qaato iyada gacanta ee uu oo ka sii yaabisay markii teeda nafteeda -qabashadaas mar uu Faraha gauntleted in thanks . Wordlessly , waxay ku socdaan si Godka afkiisa ka . Waa shucaaca iyo rag Jaime eegno daal , laakiin dagaalka uu yahay mid si cad u socday in ay jihada iyo xubnaha haray ee Brotherhood Adigoon Banners yihiin si ba'an dagaal .

QABASHADA madaxa sare , Brienne qaadataa Neef dheer iyo labdii in codkeeda dagaal ugu fiican , " Lady Stoneheart , tii mar ahaa Catelyn Stark , waxaa lagu dilay ! Stark waa dhintay! Hub aad u rahaamad ! Jooji dagaalka iyo doonaan aadan Waxaala ? "

Codkeeda xanbaarsan yahay , ka xoog badnaa maleyneysey suurto gal ah , iyo waxay tahay inay tahay yaabeen si aad u aragto in badan oo ragga ka muuqda in ay samaynayaan sida tiri .

" Tarth ! " qeyliya mid ka mid ah ragga maanta gadood ka libta .

" Brienne ! " daqli kale .

" Wolfhunter ! " weli calls kale .

Brienne xoogga lagu hayo , iyada oo wejiga weli sida dadka kale qaado qaylada of " Brienne Wolfhunter ah . " Waxay marna uma malaynayn waxay noqon lahayd suuragal ah in iyada seegi lagu magacaabaa " Brienne Beauty ka . " Waxay u oggolaanaysaa Lady Catelyn madaxa dhulka ku , iyada oo wejiga u baabba'nay iyo dhaygag , uubta ilaa at barafka ka dhicin dhici . Waxaan yeelan doonaan in ay jirka ka gubi kaliya si aad u hubiso , iyada maleeyo .

Waxay u egtahay dib u gudcurka godkii oo sida raga Jaime sii wadi kalsoonow; guusha . Waxaa la Winter soo socda , waan xoraynay ee iyadu u maleeyo . Laakiin yaabee ma dhici doonaan sidii igu adag on sida uu idiin sameeyey idinka on , aan marwada . Waxay dareemeysaa in busaarad ah ee xadgudubka ah ee fikirkiisu , laakiin waa goor danbe ku laabto , waayo, iyadu ma ahan gabadha kuwaas oo ku dhaartay daacad u Catelyn Stark oo u xiisooday leh qalbigeeda oo dhan , waayo chivalry iyo sharaf . Hadda ay tahay qof dumar ah waxa uu qof waliba waa lagama maarmaan iyo dagaalama leh wax kasta oo iyada loogu talagalay waxa ay jecel yahay . Xalka fog godkii buuxsamayso iyo dhoola mowduucii at Jaime . Jidwaaq ee dib iyada at waana ka dibna kaliya in markaa waxay in farihiisa ayaa weli laab laab kuweed ah agagaarka .


End file.
